Perfil Psicológico de los STARS
by The todo bien tu vieja
Summary: Después de que Wesker tuviese un sueño idiota y revelador, decide figurarse que pasa por la mente del escuadrón al que está a cargo... Pobre Wesker. Humor pelotud@
1. Prólogo

23:58

Racoon City

RTD

Un hombre rubio, de anteojos negros, divaga sobre su papel en el departamento de policía. Frente a él, estaban los mejores exponentes del mismo debido a diversas condiciones. Cada uno se especializaba en una rama diferente, y estaban organizados en dos equipos para que pudiesen realizar sus misiones más efectivamente. Se los veía a cada uno en sus computadoras, aunque eso no era lo único que hacían. Estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su vida de ser necesario, solo para proteger a los demás. Pero, a diferencia de estos, el hombre rubio, llamado Albert Wesker, tenía motivaciones muy distintas, las cuales no vale la pena aclarar. Por lo pronto, solo se disponía a leer el memo de la tarea que le habían asignado, preguntarle a cada miembro del S.T.A.R.S. que pensaba, y a continuación, realizarles un cuestionario a cada uno… Parecía razonable…. Excepto porque…

El hombre notó que en un rincón, flotando, se leía "23:68 Racoon City RTD". Primero que nada, era imposible que fuesen las 23:68, y las siglas del Racoon Police Department eran RPD, no RTD. ¿Y qué hacían todos esos escritorios? En realidad, los S..S apenas entraban en la habitación, y amontonados en el piso… ¿Y qué hacían sus hombres trabajando? Levantando la ceja hasta el infinito, Albert Wesker notó un hombre que sostenía con mucha pasión una caja de cigarrillos Marlboro truchos al tiempo que fumaba cuatro cigarrillos a la vez. Éste le decía que no debía confiar en nadie. A pesar de que era físicamente imposible, vio que esta misma frase estaba grabada en dentro de la tapa del encendedor que estaba guardado en su bolsillo.

"Ah, que bonito traje… ¿Es Armani?" Le preguntó Wesker, intentando ser más amable.

"¡¡RASEEEENGAAAAANNN!!""

Wesker despertó, extrañado. No solía soñar, y menos esa clase de estupideces. De todos modos, pudo sacar una conclusión del sueño, y es que no tenía ni idea de que pasaba por la mente de sus subordinados.  
Y en ese mismo momento, mientras de algún lugar desconocido afloraba la música que John Williams desarrolló para las míticas películas de Indiana Jones, Albert Guillermo Wesker se propuso dedicar cada uno de los siguientes días a examinar la mente de sus compañeros.


	2. Jill Valentine

"Al día siguiente…"

A sólo un par de horas de haber ingresado al edificio, Albert Guillermo se dio cuenta de que no había decidido siquiera que debía preguntarles… Tal vez con un simple "¿En qué piensan?" bastaría… Sí, probablemente con eso sería suficiente. Ahora… ¿a quién entrevistaría primero?

Deslizó los ojos por la sobre poblada sala. Barry, en su escritorio, jugando con recortables de rifles de cartón, Chris y Jill, utilizando Messenger y mirando el Facebook respectivamente… Rebecca en el suyo… ¿Dibujando animé? Desde donde estaba, no se podía distinguir demasiado… Ah, y el resto de los S.T.A.R.S tirados por ahí… ¿Por qué no comenzar con Jill Valentine, la belleza de los S.T.A.R.S?

El día pasó rápido, y aburrido, ya que últimamente se desligaban fácilmente del trabajo y se dedicaban a cosas como tirarle papelitos de papel a Brian Irons, bajar porno de Internet y simplemente (des)aprovechar el tiempo. Pero, como Jill era quien mantenía las sábanas pegoteadas en el RPD, le costó hasta el final de la jornada poder conseguir un minuto a solas con ella. Parecía que fuese el día de Jill, todos los salames estaban tras ella, exce

Cuando le pareció que estaba desocupada, se dirigió hacia ella. Ya se había quitado el uniforme y se veía bastante bella… Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, en medio de varios pensamientos sucios, y…

- Ejam, capitán, -dijo Brad, saliendo de la nada, conteniendo la risa un poco- que fantasías mas extrañas que tiene… ¿para qué es el ventilador?

Wesker le miró, atónito. No había puesto ninguna expresión de paja mental o algo similar, ni tampoco sostenía ningún ventilador, por lo que…

- Brad, ¿PUEDES LEER LAS MENTES?- le preguntó, atónito

- Por supuesto, ¿que tiene de raro?

- Hmm… -_Dios, este tipo hace bastante que no sale de la jaula… _Nunca había visto una rareza semejante, y eso que conocía a Will Birkin. Luego supuso que gracias a su don se debía su buena suerte en los juegos de azar…- Uh, duhn, ¡por supuesto que sí!, es técnicamente imposible… Pero no importa… Y si vuelves a leerme la mente te saco el puesto.

- Es involuntario…

- ¿Entonces sabes que pienso traicionar a los S.T.A.R.S y mi plan malévolo?

- Intenté contarles a los demás, pero nadie me quiere escuchar. -suspiró, como si las vidas de sus compañeros no fuesen importantes- Y bueno, que se le va a hacer…

- … - Sin saber que decir, e intentándose alejar del Scorpion frustrado lo más rápido posible, alcanzó a Jill Valentine.

- Dh? –dijo esta, sorprendida de que viniese a hablarle- ¿Qué le ocurre?

- Brad me asusta, pero ese no es el punto…. ¿En qué piensas?

- Señor, ¿A que viene la pregunta?

- Pues… Hmm, estoy elaborando un perfilo psicológico de cada uno de ustedes…

- Ah, bueno, adiós.

Y dicho esto, se fue corriendo, dejando atónito a Wesker, para volver a los cuatro segundos…

- Lo siento, _capi_, es que había dejado esto en el horno…

- ¿Hay un horno en el RPD?

- Sí, hay. Ahora hay, lo trajo Enrico para hacer unas pizzas el otro día y-

- ¡¿Trajeron un horno?!- El día cada vez se ponía mas extraño…

- Es uno de esos eléctricos, chiquitines, hn, portátiles. ¿Quiere?- Le ofreció un poco de lo que había dejado, con la mayor sonrisa del mundo.

Wesker sintió que le iba a romper el corazón con la cara de asco que puso en ese momento. Estaba contemplando la mayor amorficidad culinaria de todos los tiempos, de un color verde negruzco y de aspecto gelatinoso, pero lo peor era que se estaba moviendo. Parecía como si el mismísimo Flubber hubiera cometido un crimen y los bolcheviques lo hubieran torturado, dejándolo agonizante en el plato que Jill sostenía alegremente.

- ¿Qué cocinaste hoy? –le preguntó Joseph Frost, quien en ese momento estaba gateando por el techo. _Y más cosas raras…_- Bueno, no tengo tiempo para que me expliques comadre, hoy salgo- dijo, para desaparecer en un flash enceguecedor.

- … Jill, quería preguntarte que pensabas p-

- LO QUE LE DIJERON ES MENTIRA YO NUNCA ESTUVE DE NOVIA CON ELLA Y NUNCA TUVE UN HIJO CON NADIE NI-

- Cálmate, yo estoy elaborando el perfil psicológico de cada uno de ustedes…

- Ah, bueno, yo pienso en Chris…

- ¿Estás enamorada? -_Por lo menos, me responde algo ordinario. Desde que tuve ese sueño, mi vida no es la misma…_

- No, viejo pelotudo, ¡¡ESTOY CELOSA DE CHRIS!! ¡¡No puedo evitar pensar en eso todo el día!!

- Y… ¿por qué sientes celos?- De lo ordinario, la discusión se había puesto interesante…

- Es que se lleva todas las chicas, todo el crédito, todo el todo!!! ¿Y yo que soy? ¿Y yo quien soy? ¿¡Panam!? No lo soporto, un día de estos lo voy a atropellar con mi auto, lo juro, lo juro!!

_Eso es algo de lo que no me entero todos los días…_

- ¿Y que mas me puedes contar de tu vida?

- ¿Números?- dijo, riendo tontamente

- …

- … ¿Por qué decidiste ingresar al RPD?

- Por los muuuuuufiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinsssss…- Dijo Jill.

Y Albert tuvo una visión extraña, llena de colores y peces voladores, donde las frutillas vampiro se comían entre ellas y Jill bailaba en camisón.

Y luego de esto, cayó desmayado.

* * *

Todo tiene explicación, excepto este fic.


	3. El diagnóstico de house

Cuando Guille volvió en sí, se encontró en un consultorio médico, y uno de los trabajadores de este se disponía a darle un diagnóstico

- Tiene usted un parásito

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo la solitaria?

- No, tiene una de esas cosas horrendas que salen a los nueve meses.

- ¡¿VOY A SER MAMÁ?!

- Cálmese, don, seguramente su marido va a estar muy feliz… - Le dijo otra persona, que acababa de entrar.

- Adiós, Maruja, tengo que ir a despedir empleados y arruinar sus vidas- Dijo el doctor, sin inmutarse

- No, no, no… ¡¡¡¡WILLIAAAAM!!!! ¿PORQUÉ ME ABANDONASTE?

- ¿Estoy soñando, verdad?- Dijo Albert, reconociendo al hombre de traje bonito, quien estaba al lado del médico.

-

- Estoy aquí para decirte de donde venimos, que somos y adonde vamos. Hace 12 años ingeriste una gran cantidad de Ooze, y por eso quisiste volverte eso que nunca habías podido ser, aquello que siempre, siempre añoraste…

- Ah?- Dijo Guillermo, acomodándose sus lentes.

En eso, un muchacho de largo cabello vestido de verde aparece. Llevaba puesta una camisa roja a cuadros y un extraño reloj en su mano. Movió los labios para decirle algo, pero en ese momento, Al despertó.

- ¿Capi? ¡¿CAPIII?!

- ¿Qué… ocurre… Chris? – Dijo Albert. Una vez vio el rostro resplandeciente de boludez de su subordinado, recordó su desmayo. Estoy bien- le dijo

- ¿Va a ser mamá, capi? Lo escuché decir algo de eso mientras estaba tirado en el piso… Disculpe, a veces las comidas de Jill tienen ese efecto, Brad asegura que la megaadrenalina pura no es nada en comparación.

- …

- Bueno, adiós, son las tíjiri tres...

- ¡Eh, Chris, espera!

- ¿H?

- ¿En que piensas?

- … -Chris no articuló palabra, sólo se quedó mirando al suelo mientras se sonrojaba.

- Chris…

- Pues… yo… pienso… en usted… capitán… -Dijo todo esto muy tranquilo, pero luego le saltó la térmica, al parecer, tenía guardados esos sentimientos muy dentro de si- ¡LE PARTO EL CUL0 EN OCHO COMO A UN BISCOCHO!

- Chris… -Guille lo observó acercarse a él peligrosamente, y…

- ¡HADOUKEN!

De este modo, Guille observó a Chris juntar sus manos y arrojar una bola de energía de estas, para volver a verse en el suelo. Tardó un momento en despertar, y caer en la cuenta de que solo había soñado que se había despertado…

… Y de que a Jill le preocupaba tanto su capitán que lo había dejado ahí tirado, como si de mugre se tratara. Mientras se retiraba a su departamento, se preguntaba si sus extraños sueños tendrían algún significado, si había cerrado la llave de gas, y si había algún alma en el RPD que le abriera la bendita puerta.

Por lo menos, estaba seguro de algo: al día siguiente tendría que hablar con el hombre con menos IQ del planeta.


	4. Yaoi

Este capítulo esta horriblemente escrito. No tiene adjetivos y es casi todo diálogo. Pero se me borraron todos los docs de la PC, no tenía ganas de editar, y me pareció gracioso.

Enjoy.

Sin embargo, Guille no tuvo que esperar al día siguiente. Entrada la madrugada, el asesino ring del teléfono empezó a sonar. Adormecido, tuvo que levantarse…

- Capitán…  
- Chris? –Preguntó un sorprendido Al.  
- Eres es gay?  
- ¿Eres idiota?

- …  
- Pero es que se ve muy gay…  
- En está época, hay bastantes mujeres a las que les atraen los hombres ambiguos y-  
- ¿Usted es ambiguo? –Dijo Chris, interrumpiendo  
- Sí, Chris, soy ambiguo…- Remató Wesker, perdiendo la paciencia y apunto de colgar.  
- Capitaaaaaan!  
- ¡¿Que?! –Era tiempo de responder secamente, lo había despertado entrada la noche, de mal humor, y estaba con ganas de volver a la cama con su pareja.  
- ¿Puede ser ambiguo conmigo un día después del trabajo?

Y cortó, estaba a punto de volver a su cama, cuando mirando el suelo vio el ruedo de un camisón rosado…

- ¿¡Quién te llamó a esta hora!?  
- Nadie, Will, nadie…-Le respondió Al, pensando lo malo que es tener un novio celoso y refunfuñando sabiendo que lo iba a ametrallar a preguntas hasta el amanecer

Al día siguiente…

- Chris!  
- Capitáaaaaan…

Wesker se paró en seco, parecía una quinceañera babeándose por su cantante favorito.

- Ehm… Tengo que decirte algo… No, no te amo Chris- se adelantó, ya comenzaba a ver corazones floreciendo sobre su cabeza-  
- Noooo, obvio, ¿que quiere?  
- Chris, ¿en que piensas? –Decidió terminar rápido. No quería relacionarse demasiado con la gente, pero se le escapaban cosas demasiado obvias…  
- En usted…  
- … (¡Que sorpresa!)  
- Chris…  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Todavía querés que sea ambiguo con vos?- Dijo con tono pícaro.  
- 8D (Es imposible reproducir los gestos o la cara de excitación de Chris en este momento)

Fue así como se dirigieron a un armario, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa y…

- Capitán…  
- BRAD SOS UN PERVERTIDO, QUE TENÍAS QUE ABRIR LA PUERTA DE-  
- Eso les iba a decir… ¡Cierren LA JODIDA PUERTA QUE HAY GENTE QUE PASA POR ESTE PASILLO! .  
- Brad, pero yo quería grabarlos… -Le dijo Kenneth, en un tono caprichoso.  
- Grabá a Richard y Rebecca que están ocupados en el inexistente baño…  
- YEEAHH! –Y así fue como se teletransportó a la Dimensión Desconocida, donde el RPD estaba ubicado en la torre Eiffel, había 80 baños y de recepcionista estaba Tom Cruise.


End file.
